


A Brother's Comfort

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [50]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Reader Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean confessing to Sam how much he misses you after your death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brother's Comfort

Dean angrily looked at the bottle that was in his hands. He had spent most of his time drinking himself into a stupor. It was his fault. Everything that had happened was his fault. He took another long swig from the whiskey bottle in his hand. He rubbed his face.

 

How could he allow you a perfectly capable hunter go out on a hunt on your own with no back up? What kind of moron was he? He never really allowed Sam to do it, so why the hell did he allow you to do something like that?

 

Sam came into the motel room. He saw his brother lying there with a whisky bottle in his hand. “Dean…”

 

Dean looked at his brother.

 

“Come on…”  
  


“It’s my fault.” Dean muttered.

 

“Dean what are you talking about?” Sam asked softly closing the door. He worried about his brother.

 

“It’s my fault that Y/N is gone.” Dean rubbed his face.

 

“Dean it wasn’t your fault.”

 

“I should have gone with her.”

 

“Dean it was just a simple salt and burn. We didn’t know that there would be any demons there.”

 

“Sam I should have been there for her.”

 

“It’s not your fault though. She was fully capable.”

 

“I know.” Dean groaned chugging more of his drink that he had.

 

“What is this all about Dean?”

 

“I miss her Sammy.”  
  


“Dean…”  
  


“I loved her and she got away.”

 

Sam looked at his brother with wide eyes.

 

“I messed up badly and I can’t even tell her that I love her. She’s gone. I will never get to see her again.”

 

“Dean…”

 

“It’s hard Sammy….”

 

“Dean… she wouldn’t want you to beat yourself up. Y/N wouldn’t want you like this.”

 

“And Y/N would still be here if I had just gone with her. I should’ve never agreed to allowing her to go.”

 

“Y/N knew that you cared about her. She was able to talk you into allowing her to hunt alone.”

 

“It’s my fault that she’s gone.”  
  


Sam sighed looking at his brother. “She would want you to get back into the saddle.” He said to his brother softly.

 

Dean looked at the bottle that was in his hand. He knew that Sam was right about that. He knew that you would want him to keep doing what he did and that was hunt and keeping the people safe. But how could he when he missed you a lot and he couldn’t even get over that the fact that he had lost you to demons. Dean groaned. “Alright.”

 

Sam looked at his brother and nodded his head knowing that was the best choice that Dean could make right at that moment. He was thankful that Dean would continue to fight on for you and hopefully Dean would be able to keep you in his heart and not go off of the deep end.

 

 


End file.
